Truth
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Artemis Tells the truth after, TTP, SPOILERS Alert, some plot mentioning. What happens when Mrs. Fowl invite Artemis friends over for tea. What happens when Artemis disappears before the party.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot:

Authors Note: Spoilers: Artemis tells them the truth, longer then at the end of the series, in my style. Mention of the plot.

End of Authors Note

Truth

Artemis glanced at Angelia, no one could possibly tell that she had been close to death only hours ago. The color had returned to her face, and so had the light in her eyes. And yet they were stern, and patient, he turned to his Father looking pleased, and some what puzzled. Butler was watching the twins.

"Angelia dear, shouldn't your rest at least?" Artemis Senior questioned, his voice puzzled, and yet glancing at Artemis, she had insisted that Artemis had something important to tell them. And yet, the boy seemed nervous, he seemed uneasy for some reason.

"I have something important to tell you Father…Mother already knows the subject…but you do not…" Artemis replied there was an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat as he leaned against the chair, gazing around the room, there were many things that he was not proud of, but he knew that he would have to tell them everything from the beginning.

They were in the living room, Artemis remembered when his Father use to show him the times, and tell him about gold shares. And tell him about the family motto, gold is power. Artemis had a feeling that, that motto no longer applied to him any more. Nor any member of the Fowl family, at least his family.

"Mothers recovery to sanity for one thing…and how you mysteriously appeared at that hospital…" Mr. Fowl frowned, "There is something that you haven't told us isn't there." He didn't press for answers, he never did ,both had there attention turned to him, waiting for Artemis to begin.

"It all started…when I was eleven years old…" Artemis remembered the cold individual he had been back then, when he had been younger, he felt a shiver jolt down his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening, he had to do this. It would be easier if he got a call from his friends. Perhaps he could even pay a visit to them…Will maybe just talk to one another he doubted that they would send a shuttle to pick him up for a social visit.

He saw there expressions change, from stunned, to disbelief, to disappointment as he told them of his plan, to kidnap a fairy and take its gold. How his plan began to succeeded, how his Mother was healed by Holly's power, and how a troll had blasted its way through the front door. Artemis lowered his gaze for a moment, and then paused letting them take it all in for a moment.

"I see…then I would have to thank Holly," She smiled at the idea as if she was planning on inviting them all over for tea. That wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Artemis then began to tell how he and Holly had worked together to stop a Goblin revolution, and how they made the deal in order to save him. Mr. Fowl listened inventively his emotions masked as he listened, to Artemis every word, he told them how he had gone through plasma in order to stop them. There eyes widened as he told them, that he shot his Father with a bag full of his blood, in order to save him what he had done, what they all had done to get them back. He could see tears brimming in his Mothers eyes.

"You've grown Arty." She sounded pleased in his progress between these times, "Thanks to your friends, I always wondered why you wore that necklace after that, and why it disappeared for a year- Yes…I agreed to have my memory wiped after defeating Jon Spiro." The man could have been him in a few years, of course he would have been much smarter then him, but none the less he could have been exactly like him. Artemis hesitated before telling them that it was his fault in the first place, because of his invention, and how he had to use Holly's magic to save Butler, and how he had to agree to the mind wipe..

Senior Artemis was silent for a moment studying his Son, he had obviously had nightmares over the past few years. He saw something he had never seen before his son was stressed about the subjected, he looked as if he was in pain. As if just remembering what he had done brought back bad memories.

Angelia studied Artemis, "But you've changed for the better Artemis, I believe you have learned your lesson after that now have you." It was true he had after that, of course he would have if his memories hadn't been erased.

"Yes and No Mother, why before I was mind wiped I had realised that it would be good to go ligament…but once those memories were gone…Your returned to your old self, but I had more of a conscious of course…" Artemis replied, he then told them of Opal Koboi and how he had nearly lost his life during the journey and how he had re meet Holly short, and had regained his memories. Artemis paused gazing up at the roof for a moment and running a hand through his now longer and thicker hair, of course he had returned to the age that he was before going back in time to save JayJay. But not to his true age of course he felt stretched it was an odd feeling, exhaustion began to creep at him but he knew that he couldn't just end there he still had to tell them about the demons, and of course about his latest adventure. And so Artemis began to tell them about the time field, and why he had aged, and what had truly happened between those three years. It had only been a day to him, everything had changed, but he knew that they were lucky to be in the same decade let alone a three years difference.

Angela smiled, "It seems as if you have many adventures on your school trips don't you Artemis." She replied her eyes were soft, and yet she seemed curious. " So that's what happened, so your other eye is Holly's and she has one of your own know doesn't she. " Artemis nodded, holly's eye could see things he couldn't have before, he could see better in the dark then before for one thing.

"And know for one of the last…" Artemis told them what had happened but of course he didn't mention that he had to remove most of his clothing, and had been kissed by some one over eighty years old, of course she had looked about his age at the time. He told them about how he had to battle his younger self, and about the time stream to the best of his abilities… And of course about JayJay…

"I see…"Angelia stiffened slightly he could see the look of pride on her face. As she turned to look at Artemis as well as affection. He could see it on both of there faces but why? "But why aren't you- Saying that your mad and it is a lie?" Angelia questioned her eyes light, "Because it all makes sense Artemis, and you obviously feel guilty about all of the past deeds that you've done in your life…but you shouldn't dwell on them Artemis." She whispered gently giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He looked at his Father who was smiling back at him his eyes gleaming lightly in the candle light.

"Yes Artemis, you're a hero, I always knew that something happened that day, I remembered a shadow of a girl with pointed ears, I remember hitting the water…" He replied slowly Artemis blinked what he had told him must have brought back the hidden memories that had been erased from his mind.

He had told them all that was needed to know. He let out a sigh as he turned his eyes to the window, a full moon loomed in the sky, which was covered by shinning stars. He stood up suddenly walking slowly over towards the window and leaning against it feeling the breath against his skin. It was true that he was no longer magical, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the presence of the moon. His instincts had been altered because of it. He let out a long sigh and turned to look at his parents who were looking back up at him. With an understanding look in there eyes they stood up and made there own way towards the door.

"We will see you later won't we Artemis?" Artemis nodded his head, as his eyes fell to the ring communicator on his hand. "Hello Holly?"

"So you told them?"

"Yes I saw little choice." Artemis sounded exhausted and yet at the same time exhilarated, he no longer had to keep anything from his parents. He also knew that they would never tell anyone, because they understood what the fairies had done for them.

"How did it go?"

" I think my Moth- Mom wants to invite you all over for tea." Artemis replied smiling slightly.

"That would be great." Holly replied there was no sarcasm in her voice, "So what day is it, and what time?"

The End

Authors Notes: I've re read, it, and hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** because everyone wanted to know their reactions, I decided to continue with the story when everyone arrives and have tea, of course Artemis disappears. And no one thinks of it too much other then Holly Short of course...

**Chapter Two:**

Artemis had been surprised at first that the fairies had accepted Artemis invitation so easily. And yet he was pleased at the same time...But not for the first night, since his Mother had been healed, did he feel the sense of guilt that tugged at his stomach. He had lied to Holly made it seem as if it was her fault for his Mothers illness. He sighed sitting down into this black leather chair; he had found that he couldn't quite concentrate on too much. He was in the living room.

They had planned for tea today, at 12:00 sharp; his Mother was very pleased to find out that she would be finally meeting Artemis friends. The twins were in there rooms playing games, he knew that both of them doubted his story was true. But the awe when he saw that the possibility might be true surprised him slightly. When he had been their age, he had already known that Santa Clause didn't exist...Will he had at one time...or he had thought so then...

Mrs. Fowl turned her gaze to Artemis, her eyes questioning. He had only just learned that Opal Koboi hadn't been found...which meant she was still somewhere out there. "Artemis...what do you think they would like better...the green ones or the blue ones?" She questioned.

Artemis frowned for a moment. He could imagine Mulch taking a bite accidently out of the green ones. And his Mothers stunned look on her face, mixed with shock. Artemis shook his head. "Better go with the blue ones Mother." He replied seriously.

Mrs. Fowl blinked, "Always so serious." She replied almost sadly. It was surprising that just by calling his Mother Mom, instead made her so happy. What was wrong with respecting them? He sighed. "Mom."

"Yes Artemis...?" Her tone turned lighter, and a light danced in her eyes.

"I'm glade that you know the truth now."There was a warm smile on his face, one that he was quite accustomed to using more and more. He no longer had to fell as if he was constantly lying to them. Now they would knew the truth.

He glanced around the living room, it uses to be where his Father would talk to smugglers, and all sorts of hardened criminals right here in his room. Not everyone was happy that the fowl family had gone ligament. What would happen if one of them decided to take revenge out on the fowl families next generation, and there was no body guard to protect them...what then...

Number One had been pleasantly pleased, when he had heard that he had been invited above ground to have tea with Artemis and his family. In fact it pleased him so much he had taken baking lessons so that he could bring something cooked! To the tea party. He had been so excited he had accidently shot out a bolt of lightning out of his fingers.

"I now you're excited Number One but you should calm down a little."It was Commander Venyaya who had told him this. Number One ignored her, but knew it was true. It had taken a lot of convincing and a lot of acting to get him to go. After all they wouldn't want him throwing a fit now would they? Number One felt a small smile tug at his lips.

He had made a basket and everything! He hoped that humans liked their pig cooked...There had also been something else he had noticed on the return of Holly and Artemis. Holly seemed a little bit distant from him of late. Not to the extent when she wouldn't return his phone calls, but things seemed a little bit strange.

And he was determined to find out exactly what.

"Number One glade to see that you could make it." Holly smiled at the little imp he had turned out to be the little brother that she had always wanted. Other then the fact he eat meat of course. But that was natural for imps, so she decided not to hold it against him.

"I am too; I had to convince the council." Number One replied, she could hear the pride in his voice.

"About time you got here, I'm starving, "Mulch replied as his stomach let out a loud rumble.

"But you already cleaned out the locker." Holly pointed out with a smile.

"Well a dwarf got to- Eat a lot of boulders, to keep up that body mass."Holly grinned.

Mulch frowned not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult.

Foaly walked up to them, even he took a day off to enjoy the party. "I hope their parents like the suit I'm wearing it cost me a fortune." Foaly whined tugging at the red tie around his neck. He raised his eye brow as he looked at mulch. It looked as if he hadn't washed in about a weak. "Mulch when was the last time you took a shower- last week." Mulch yawned.

Foaly snorted. "No wonder why you smell like dwarf gas- Mulch took a whiff, "That's my cologne, Ladies love it."Mulch smirked, "And if you really wanted to smell some dwarf gas pony boy- No thanks can we please disembark."Begged Number One the last time he had smelt dwarf gas he had thrown up for at least an hour. He had no desire to smell it again.

Holly stared up at the roof, her expression emotionless. She walked slowly into the shuttle and wrapped her hands around the controls. "Get ready."

It was 11:38 when he heard the door bell ring. Artemis was on his feet imminently. He was the first to answer the door. And then a sound that Artemis did not except to hear shot through his ear drums. The swoosh of a dart.

**Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not too short is it...But anyways the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: As I promised chapter three is longer. Originally this was suppose to be a one shot but now a really good plot has been formed in my head. **_

_**End of Authors Notes.**_

_Chapter Three:_

_Butler had been making his usual stroll around the grounds. Even thought Artemis had been trying to convince him that it was no longer necessary. Because no human above the earth could break into his system…but that didn't mean no magical creature could…Butler had been having a strange feeling all morning as if something was wrong…But all seemed peaceful._

_The trees stood tall there branches waving in the wand. A few leaves drifted down gently landing in front of him. A sound made Butler turn around it had sounded like a crack. Which was followed by muffled giggles._

"_Be quite he will here you." Myles whispered he had a softer voice then Beckett. Butler was truly amazed at the twins stealth and what even more amazed him was that they had gotten this far without anyone contacting him and telling him that they were out there…Butler began to get a strange feeling in his gut._

"_Oh were did that boy get to…?" Angeline whispered to herself she had made sure to put the blue ones on the table as Artemis had suggested moments ago. She glanced around the room, 'I wonder what Timmy is up to…' she thought smiling as she turned to look at the gourmet foods they had prepared well sort of…but Artemis had insisted that salad, carrots…and lots of other vegetables were what fairies liked eating. Other then mulch and Number One of course. She had also prepared a sandwich that was several layers thick…with plenty of mayo and mustard…She remembered Artemis had smiled at that one, as if remembering a fond memory…_

_Everything was so much happier know and days. Angeline felt something gnawing at her heart, she didn't know why but she suddenly felt very alone. She shivered suddenly remembering how Opal had controlled her she had felt like a puppet in her hands. Suddenly she let out a very long sigh shaking her head, these were Arty's friends. She had seen what he had done for them. Suddenly a wave of pride rushed through her as she began to walk towards the door._

_The door bell rang. Its sound echoed through out Fowl manor. A wave of excitement reached her as she moved towards the door. Were Artys friends early? She paused for a moment the door was closed and yet it seemed far away. Again that bad feeling began to fill her again. What was the matter with her? Surely nothing was wrong…She wrapped her hands around the handle and opened the door…No one was there the whole drive way was empty…_

_Mr. Fowl on the other hand had been anticipating the time when he would meet with Artemis friends, he and the twins had made a banner for Artemis friends welcome! It was covered with various hand prints from the twins. Mr. Fowl was covered head to town in wet paint and he couldn't been happier. Of course he had prepared the various foods that humans would have normally at a party as well as a various of fruits vegetables cut up cheese…and ham…_

_And yet he hadn't seen to much of Artemis as of late. Of course Artemis didn't know of the after party, and he had said that he would like to think and didn't want to be disturbed…What if Artemis thought that he believed him crazy or something like that. Perhaps he should have told him about his surprise…And what if they couldn't stay after because they had promised they would be back by a certain time. Mr. Fowl frowned suddenly tilting his head to one side and crossing his arms. He at least hoped they would be able to stay for the full length of tea…_

_It was nearly noon by the time they had arrived at Fowl Manor. Holly smiled a small smile Number One hummed a tone as he walked up the stone steps up the drive way. This time they wouldn't becoming to save the world, or any mission of any kind. Today they would be…having a social visit. Artemis had wanted this for years. And yet she felt a small wave of doubt in her voice. She knew that Artemis had changed for the good…but he had lied to her, blamed her for his Mothers Illinois. But then again maybe she would have done the same thing…but no she wouldn't have she had trusted Artemis completely and he had put a rather large dent in that trust. _

_But he had gone a long way from the cold calculating individual she had first met. She pushed that away, this would be a historic moment in fairy society…Of course they had walked up shielded up the stone path they would be stupid not to. _

_But what surprised her was that Mrs. Fowl had already opened the door, she had a confused look on her face, she tilted her head to one side. " Hm…I swore some one rang the doorbell…"She whispered sounding rather puzzled for a moment she scanned the drive way and noticed an item lying on the ground… "Why Is Artemis cell phone…here?" She questioned bending down to pick it up. _

_And that's when she heard movement in front of her. "Hello is that you Artys friends?" She questioned with the cell phone in her hand. She seemed suddenly nervous now and took a small step back into the house. Peering down the driveway._

"_Its us." Mrs. Fowl blinked her suspicion fading away into a look of relief. "There you are…"Mrs. Fowl smiled, ' Arty must have dropped his cell phone.' she thought putting it into her pocket. And then they un shielded. The voice who had spoken was kind and feminine._

_She stared into the eyes of Holly Short. One of them was Artys of course and the other was hazel. Mrs. Fowl stepped down the stairs gracefully, "It is good to finally meet you…I have heard so much about all of you." She recognized them all right away. Artemis had told her so much about them. _

_She obviously could tell that Foaly was the one that stood in the back. He looked strong his fur was slick and shinny. He wore a suit obviously trying to impress them as Artemis said that he would. And then there was mulch already munching on a bag of chips at least that's what she thought they were. And then there was Number One looking up at her with his yellow eyes. For some reason he seemed like the kindest of them all…_

"_You're Foal Holly…Number One…and mulch." She seemed pleased that they had come. Nor did she seemed fazed about the fact Mulch hadn't bothered to change his cloth to impress them. But then again he had brushed his hair at least the best way he thought possible. _

"_I'm Holly." Holly raised her hand, Mrs. Fowl took it without hesitation. They locked eyes. She has such kind eyes, Holly realised, and yet there was a bit of worry in them as well._

"_I'm Number One, an imp, I brought a cooked meal!" He said cooked proudly, as he walked up to Mrs. Fowl taking out his hand. Mrs. Fowl had a curious look in her eyes, "Really…well that's great thank you for bringing it." She seemed pleased as she shook her hand. _

_Holly frowned what was Mrs. Fowl worried about? And why had she picked up that cell phone off of the ground it looked rather familiar. Holly couldn't put her name on it where she had seen it before…wait wasn't that Artemis's? _

"_It is an honour to meet you." Foaly replied with a horsy grin. Mrs. Fowl had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. "Artemis told me a lot about you, as he did everyone that's how I was able to tell who you were." She replied proudly she turned to look at mulch who had a grin on his face._

"_Sorry I didn't bring any baskets or wear any fancy suits." He grinned._

"_No apologies necessary, I'm just glad to meet you now if this is everyone we should go inside…"She opened the door waiting for them to go in first. Know if some was, was to tell her that the reason for her Artemis change, and the reason why their family had been able to get back together was because of fairies, she would have told them that they needed some help. But now she felt a sense of pride that Artemis had gained such amazing friends._

_They were all individual different. She could tell that Holly had a fiery side to her, as well as a kind side. Mulch seemed to be the odd one in the group, and the funny one he had already cracked a joke before they had even set foot into the living room. She felt a laugh escape her lips as she walked in after them._

_Number One seemed in credibly curious he seemed to be examining everything as if the for the first time. And he seemed rather proud of his cooked meal. _

_Mulch let out a whistle as he walked into the dinning room. There was of course a full Corse meal, of every kind of vegetable mulch had ever seen. And of course there was a bunch of sandwiches. And he could smell the mayo and the mustered coming off of them. Of course Artemis had learned to make a sandwich the way he had taught him. He could feel his mouth watering already._

"_What no sing along?" Mulch grinned._

"_Artemis said that would have been to much should I call them back?" Mrs. Fowl questioned. Mulch blinked surprised._

"_You really were going to- And then Mulch saw the smile on her face. "It was a joke."_

_And everyone started laughing. Mulch blinked what was so funny? It didn't seem that funny to him. "Now where did Artemis get to?" She questioned once the laughter had died down. After making sure that the twins were reunited with Mr. Fowl he heard voices in the front hall, which meant that there guests had arrived._

"_Now where did Artemis get to?" Butler could hear the worry in her voice. That was it! Butler was going to check the video taps. Even thought Artemis said that he had the afternoon off. He determinedly made his way up the stairs. Normally this wouldn't have taken five minuets but Butler was old…and he knew this. But that didn't mean he could excuse his duty! He opened the door to the control room and stepped inside. _

_They had all just sat down. Just as Artemis brothers came bounding down through the double doors. Beckett came first his eyes wide with curiosity he had one of the biggest smiles Holly had ever seen on his face. Myles came down slowly behind him with a look of awe on his face…and admiration. Beckett slowed down and stared up at them._

"_At first I thought Artemis was a Simple-Ton -then I thought he was loony." Beckett began as myle finished it. And Myles eyes grew shinny. Laughter came from the group and it echoed through out the room. Holly smiled kindly. "I'm Holly."_

"_Hi pretty lady." Myles smiled sweetly. Holly's heart melted a little, "Why thank you."_

"_Careful with that one, she's most likely to bit you in the ear." Myles eyes widened and he grabbed his ear with his hand._

"_Don't torment the poor kid." Foaly frowned glaring at Mulch. _

"_I think you should be more careful around mulch he's the one with the over sized teeth." Mulch grinned showing his teeth. Myles eyes widened. "You must get a lot of money from the truth fairy." Beckett seemed more quite and was examining them all curiously. He seemed stunned as if he couldn't believe it._

_Number One frowned his eyes falling on Beckett. "So glade to see you!" Number One mumbled… "hm…how's that…or…maybe so good to finally meet you…"Number one hummed suddenly wondering which words would be better used._

"_Your real…"Beckett whispered, "It wasn't just a story."_

"_I always knew that you were real!" He shouted excitement in his voice, and pride as if he had just discovered Santa clause in there home. Had come a day before…Myles excitement faded away as he turned to look at his Mother. A worried look appeared in his face instead. "Mommy?"_

_Holly knew what had happened before it had happened. Artemis Fowl was missing. She should have known that Opal kobo wouldn't leave it at this! Or was it because…Artemis was afraid to face her, afraid that she would be angry with him was that it? But she doubted that Artemis was capable of such a shallow and childish thing. But then again she hadn't thought him capable of lying to her either…_

_And that's when Butler came down the stairs. The grim look in his face. Caused everyone to freeze. "Grim…bad…senses…"Number One murmured suddenly feeling nervous._

"_Artemis is gone I can't find him anywhere!" Mr.Fowl whispered as he walked into the room opening the door just as Butler stopped at the end of the stair case. One look at Butlers face told Mr.Fowl all he needed to know. "Butler what happened?" he demanded._

_Mrs.Fowl had already gone pale she reached in her pocket for Artemis cell phone and took it out. On it was the message. "Time is running out for you humans, soon the world will be ours." her face went pale. And Mrs. Fowl looked as if her Son had disappeared…again….which he had and everyone in the room knew that the only fairy that could be behind this…was opal Koboi…._

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Well I hope your not disappointed! **_

_**End of Authors Notes:**_


End file.
